


We may not have it all together (we don’t) – but together we have it all (we do)

by HashiHimee



Series: Life with you makes perfect sense [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established MadaHashi, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, MadaHashi couple goals, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Relationship TobiIzu, a bit of smut, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: In order of importance:Hashirama – I’m the cool one – SenjuMadara – I’m in love with an idiot – UchihaTobirama – I’m pretending everything’s fine – SenjuIzuna – I’m 16 and full of angst – Uchiha-A special mention to:Rashomon – I’m living my best life ‘cause I’m a DOG – SenjuKawarama and Itama – We are The Gremlins (TM) – SenjuTajima – I’m the Hot Dad (TM) – UchihaButsuma – I’m underappreciated and suffering – Senju-A weekend, from Friday to Sunday, in Hashirama’s life.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Life with you makes perfect sense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	We may not have it all together (we don’t) – but together we have it all (we do)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what to say, honestly.   
> I stared at my screen for the last 10 minutes and, really, I can't. 
> 
> I wanted some awesome story about Hashi dealing with children with Mads’s help and I started with that, I really did. But then words just kept writing themselves, this story practically pulled out of my brain and directly into my document and I couldn’t do a single thing about it. I didn’t want to do anything about it.
> 
> I love this fic. I think this is the story I like the most among all the others I’ve written until now.
> 
> I can only hope you’ll enjoy it as well.
> 
> I appreciate every comment and kudos, so please let me know what do you think about this story!
> 
> Be safe and keep wearing your masks!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

“What do you mean you’re leaving?!” Tobirama sighed, adjusted his backpack over his shoulder and lazily checked his phone before replying monotonously “You squeal like a girl.” Hashirama gasped, affronted, and squealed “I do not squeal!” Tobirama raised a judgmental eyebrow and typed something on his phone. Rude. Hashirama pushed forward “Mom and dad asked us to babysit tonight!” “Incorrect. Mom tasked you with babysitting.” Hashirama groaned before whining pitifully “C’mon Rama! You can’t just leave!” “Watch me.” Tobirama droned bored and checked his phone once more.

Hashirama huffed, annoyed, and crossed his arms over his chest before demanding petulantly “And why are you leaving?” Tobirama’s ears turned bright red while he muttered “I have stuff to do.” Hashirama grinned evilly and asked “Stuff.” in the most sneaky and assholery way he could. Tobirama took a step out of the front door and on the porch and snarkily asked back “Did you learn that from that boyfriend of yours I pretend I don’t know about?” before hurrying away quickly. Hashirama’s indignant, and loud, squeal followed him to his car.

-

The fact was that since Hashirama was just one year older than his brother, in his 18 years of life he has rarely been tasked with babysitting, unless taking care of his many younger cousins counted as such. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what to do, because in all honesty he had always had so much fun with children, but children, especially his own baby cousins that knew no boundaries and no shame, were weird little shits. And while Hashirama did enjoy spending time with the little gremlins and having fun and basically regressing to his 8 years old self he couldn’t physically handle that for more than a couple of hours. Children had a way of tiring the life out of everyone, like some kind of special ability; Hashirama still hadn't figured that one out. So, while he was more than fine handling both of his cute little ankle biters of cousins for a couple of hours, he sure was not fine doing that alone for an entire evening.

Hashirama sighed watching his brother hightailing to his car, leaning against the doorframe and feeling like a housewife, and fished his phone from the depth of his pocket.

**[Me 4:17 PM]**

**u know my fams at that foundrising thingy 2ngt so NO DATE 4 US!!**

**i have to watch the gremlins BUT can u be the pizza guy PRETTY PLS PRETTY PLS!**

**bros not home btw he out doing stuff & i really REALLY hope he asked Zu out ALREADY**

**[Me 4:18 PM]**

**call or text me when ur here w pizza**

**U CAN CHOOSE THE MOVIE I PROMISE**

**gtg clean (ew) & homework (EW) & y wont u check that meme PLS!!!**

**[Me 4:18 PM]**

**TL**

Hashirama stared at the chat until all the texts gained the read symbol then smiled satisfied to himself, pocketed his phone and went back inside; he had just little more than an hour before his little gremlins were delivered to him and started to wreak havoc and he really needed to make the most of that time.

-

Rashomon’s excited barks were the only cue Hashirama was given of his charges’ arrival; he closed his book, leaving the pen between the pages, and saved the latest version of his paper leaving the laptop on the kitchen counter before standing and making his way to the front door calling an happy “Coming!” Rashomon was walking back and forth in front of the door, sniffing and nosing all around but moved out of the way for Hashirama to open it. Hashirama grinned brightly at the three people standing on the front porch; Kawarama and Itama’s twin delighted squeals were almost drowned by Rashomon’s bark as the two launched themselves at the dog cooing and petting him, lavishing him in affection like they hadn't seen him in a century.

His aunt snorted and Hashirama pouted, clenching his hoodie right over his heart with a hand, before declaring hurt and loud “Oh! Betrayed by my own gremlins! However will I live now?! I’m dying! Right here! Right now!” The woman snorted louder before licking the pad of her thumb and dragging it across his cheek. Hashirama squealed and his aunt finally laughed explaining “There was a smear of pen!” Hashirama huffed a laugh and shrugged, lazily grinning mostly to himself before stating tauntingly “I expect retribution just so you know! My hot date turned into a babysitting one! How ever will I cope?!” She patted his cheek shaking her head and replied around a smile “How very generous of both of you!”

Kawarama’s loud gasp, followed by the delighted call of “Suiryū!”, had Hashirama turning just in time to catch the 8 year old launching across the living room to catch one of Tobirama’s cats and squeezing her to his small chest, wordlessly cooing at her, rubbing his cheek against her fluffy head. The grey feline looked at him in what Hashirama could only describe as fondly irritated disappointment, and poorly concealed betrayal, before yowling softly, her fluffy tail swinging pathetically along her rear legs, dangling along the gremlin’s body from his awkward hold.

“I leave those two to you then, Hashi! Call if you need anything.” His aunt’s words had him turning and Hashirama carelessly waved her off replying “No need! See you tomorrow!” before turning back to his cousins, closing the door and taking a huge breath, grinning wildly.

“Can I have a hug now?!” Hashirama called loudly and a few seconds later found himself with two gremlins grabbing his legs, squeezing tightly and trying to climb him like a tree. Hashirama’s laugh mixed with the gremlins’ and he bent to bodily pick both up squeezing them to his chest and earning wet smooches on both his cheeks. “Ok, so what’s the plan for today, pipsqueaks?” he asked depositing the two back on the floor and grinning down at them. They piped up at the same time declaring loudly “Ninja!” and “Pirates and dragons!” before turning to each other with twin confused expressions.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow declaring “That sounds a whole lot wild! And what if I want to be a Prince?” The gremlins looked at each other and then stated in chorus “Ninja and dragons then!” Hashirama grinned then mock glared and cautiously asked “And what do I have to do?” Itama broke into a mischievous grin and yelled, throwing his hands up in the air “You’re the Princess and we’ll save you from the dragons!” Hashirama snorted and declared gesturing dramatically “Sounds like a plan! C’mon my trusty ninjas! A Princess needs to be properly dressed before being saved! To my room!” before marching to his bedroom closely followed by Kawarama, Itama and, unsurprisingly, Rashomon.

-

“C’mon Rash! Stay still.” Hashirama laughed, fixing an horned headband over the dog’s fluffy head and moving onto the small wings on his back; those last minute dog costumes he had bought for the previous Halloween were turning out to be surprisingly useful. His dog licked his face before flopping down dramatically and wagging his tail; Hashirama grinned, patted his neck and cooed “Good boy!” before turning, flopping down cross-legged and surveying the gremlins. Itama was literally swimming inside a padded green jacket and trying to close the zipper while Kawarama was rummaging into a box clearly trying to find the perfect item; Tobirama’s drama club’s stuff was turning handy, unsurprisingly.

Hashirama smiled and took a selfie of himself and Rashomon, sent it quickly with the caption of ‘ _Beware of the mighty DRAGON!_ ’, before pocketing his phone and glancing at a beaming Kawarama; the little mischief was proudly holding a plastic crown grinning like a maniac and quite literally stomping toward him. Hashirama bowed slightly and the minion placed the crown on his head before patting his hair and waiting, gazing at him expectantly with his huge eyes. Hashirama swooned and declared dramatically “You retrieved my most prized possession! Thank you so much, brave ninja!”

Kawarama grinned and scampered off toward the box and resumed his search, giggling to himself; Hashirama snorted, fixed the crown and beckoned Itama to come closer. The 6 year old eagerly came and Hashirama proceeded to fix his clothes before gathering his hair in a ponytail and fixing the headband the pipsqueak was holding out for him. Hashirama declared “Oh my! You look so handsome, ninja!” The pipsqueak giggled and declared “War paint!” Hashirama raised a doubtful eyebrow and parroted back “War paint?” and the minion just yelled in delight scampering off toward the bathroom; Hashirama snorted shaking his head.

Kawarama trotted back holding to his chest another jacket, a plastic sword and a headband and proceeded to dump all the items in Hashirama’s lap before flopping down himself. Hashirama tickled him, just because he could, then helped him into his chosen outfit, securing the sword to his back, and waited for the mischief to inspect himself in the mirror. Itama came back running, and holding out the small box of liquid eyeliner, and launched himself in Hashirama’s waiting arms; Hashirama focused on painting twins lines on the gremlin’s cheeks before directing him in front of the mirror to inspect his handwork and applying the makeup on Kawarama after having put his hair in a ponytail, too.

Rashomon gave a lazy bark and Hashirama patted his head asking “Are we ready, pipsqueaks?” They ran out of the door and down the stairs yowling with excitement and Hashirama yelled “How is a Princess supposed to go around without her ninja guards?” he stood, shaking his head, and patted his thigh so that his dog would follow. In the living room the gremlins were standing on the sofa, clearly waiting for him, but talking among themselves in excited voices; Hashirama leaned against the wall and picked his phone out of the big front pocket of his pastel pink sweatshirt, took another selfie and sent it along a text.

**[Me 5:57 PM]**

**PLS bring enoug pizza 4 6 CUZ IM ALREADY STARVING!!!**

**& btw im a v pretty princess thanks 4 te compilmetn**

**TL**

He waited for the read symbol once more before stashing his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, fixing the plastic crown and loudly clearing his throat. When the gremlins finally looked at him, Hashirama raised an eyebrow and asked “So? What do we do now?” The minions started talking all over each other and Hashirama snorted trying to pick up the most important bits; with a plan finally laid out and the pipsqueaks promising not to hit Rashomon even if he was playing the dragon, Hashirama made his way to the backyard and up into the tree house before declaring dramatically “Please! Someone help me! The dragon took me! Help!” Rashomon barked at him, standing on his rear legs with his front paws against the tree, and Hashirama shushed him gently until he laid on the ground with a huff. Itama and Kawarama barreled into the yard with twin war cries, startling Rashomon and making Hashirama laugh loudly.

-

After almost an hour of rolling on the ground in the yard a shower was clearly in order but lucky for Hashirama they actually have a method, developed after the many babysitting sessions and sleepover they had over the years; in less than half an hour, and with minimal splashing, both gremlins were clean and dry and ready to put on their footed onesies. Hashirama redid his bun watching Kawarama jump up and down on his bed, Itama roll on the floor and both screech in delight, all too comfortable in their nakedness, before stating mercilessly “No pizza if you’re naked, gremlins!” Kawarama yelped, scampering off to retrieve his Pikachu onesie, and Itama squealed “We’re having pizza?!” Hashirama raised one eyebrow and deadpanned “Not you since you’re still naked, brat.” That, at least, had him quickly crawling to his bag to retrieve his Squirtle pj and Hashirama crouched down to help them both into their outfits.

Rashomon perked up from his sprawl on his bed in the corner of Hashirama’s room before standing and trotting downstairs. “Ok, gremlins. Let’s go!” Hashirama said while standing then headed downstairs looking closely at the minions lest one slipped on the wood floor with their covered feet; reached the living room he simply said “On with the pillow fort, gremlins!” before padding into the kitchen to fill the various bowls of animal food.

The cats were nowhere to be found, but that was a classic since the brats were pretty loud, but Rashomon was waiting patiently sitting tall in front of his bowl. Hashirama scratched his ears and neck cooing “Such a good boy! You did so good today, Rash! I’m so proud of you! Yes! Good boy!” Hashirama landed a smooch right on top of his fluffy head before filling his bowl with water and dry food. At the sound of the treats a longing meow echoed from upstairs and Hashirama snorted shaking the can of cat food a little bit more forcefully, hoping to entice the cats; another sad yowl sounded through the house and Hashirama shook his head, not bothering to try harder to have the cats downstairs.

“We’re done!” Came the cry from the living room and Hashirama yelled back “You sure?” “Yes!” Hashirama turned around and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where the pipsqueaks were standing in front of a massive pillow fort with their small chests puffed up proudly. Hashirama clapped, impressed, and the gremlins scampered to hug his legs smiling up at him; Hashirama patted their head and grinned brightly before directing them inside the fort to start and get comfortable while he headed back into the kitchen to retrieve the kids’ juices and a couple of cans of coke. The doorbell rang and his dog didn’t even lift his head, too focused on his meal to care, and Hashirama snorted before yelling “Coming!” He strode back into the living room, left the drinks on the coffee table then happily jogged to the front door.

Hashirama threw open the door with a bright grin to the resting bitch face of his boyfriend of two years who answered his smile with a smirk of his own. Madara was holding two boxes of pizza in one hand and the mouthwatering aroma was almost enough to shut Hashirama up even without Madara’s other hand held up to prevent him from speaking. Hashirama raised one eyebrow and waited holding onto the doorframe to try and not reach for the boxes. Madara sighed and droned quietly “You say one thing about me being the pizza guy and I’ll leave bringing both pizzas with me.” Hashirama snorted amused but nodded in agreement all the same before stepping aside to let the other in and closing the door; before Madara could toe off his shoes Hashirama pecked him on the lips and scampered toward the living room, grinning to himself.

When even Madara was in the room and in both minions’ line of sight without an easy escape Hashirama declared loudly “Gremlins! The pizza guy is here! He brought pizza!” then swirled around to grin happily at the other teen who just groaned pained and rolled his eyes leaving the boxes on the coffee table. The minions eagerly crawled out of the fort and upon recognizing the other teen yelled thrilled “Madara!” Madara crouched down to welcome them in a quick hug and muttered “Brats. Let’s eat while it’s hot.” Rashomon came trotting in the living room and Madara absentmindedly patted him on the head before slouching into the sofa and picking up the remote to start the movie.

Kawarama asked around a mouthful of pizza “What we watchin’?” Madara smirked, replying “Nausicaä or Bolt. What do you say, pipsqueaks?” While the 8 year old was too busy swallowing Itama chirped loudly “Bolt!” and Kawarama nodded frantically, the slice he was holding hilariously nodding alongside him. Hashirama snorted taking a box from the table and flopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend before opening the lid and grabbing a slice; he bit down hungrily while the movie finally started and held the box open for Madara to take a piece. He turned to the other, swallowed and stated quietly “Thank you, pizza guy. You’re my hero!” Madara grunted and Hashirama quickly kissed him on the cheek before focusing on his dinner once more.

-

Hashirama blinked his eyes open when Madara gently shook him and mumbled a confused “What?” while rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. “The movie is almost over.” Madara whispered and Hashirama straightened, surprised to see that the only light in the living room was coming from the TV and the kids cuddling with Rashomon in the pillow fort but still up and focused on the screen. Hashirama cleared his throat and yawned, stretching a bit and waking up completely; the quick power nap had restored his energy almost entirely. “It’s still early for the brats. What about another movie?” Madara whispered and Hashirama nodded adding “A short one, though. Or an episode of that series they like. They can't stay up too late.” Madara hummed and passed him his can of coke and Hashirama eagerly took a sip focusing on the final scenes of the movie.

The gremlins started talking excitedly as soon as the credit started rolling and Madara stretched to reach the remote; Hashirama watched him, lazily running his eyes all over the vein on his forearms and up to his shoulders and then further along his back, the muscles stretching under the tight blue fabric of his tee. “Hashi! Water please!” Itama whined and Hashirama turned to look at the kid, kneeled near the sofa and peering up at him; he looked at Kawarama then, still cuddling with Rashomon and clearly the more sleepy between the two, and asked “You want some too, baby?” The kid nodded and Hashirama got up and padded to the kitchen to the sound of Madara asking about the series they wanted to watch and bargaining about the number of episodes they could watch.

-

Hashirama quietly gestured for Madara to follow him, holding the empty boxes and cans of their dinner, and his boyfriend got up from the sofa and fetched his huge purple hoodie before strolling behind him; they left the little mischiefs in the pillow fort with Rashomon and Hashirama glanced back only once before stepping in his battered sneakers and walking outside. Hashirama jogged to the trash bin and back while Madara flopped down on the first step of the front porch; Hashirama sat at his side and stretched his legs over the steps below before resting his head on Madara’s shoulder.

Madara huffed before fishing two cigarettes from his pocket and Hashirama whipped the lighter out of the back pocket of his jeans with a little wriggle and a muttered “We really shouldn’t.” “Yeah. What about that.” Madara huffed back taking the lighter from his palm; Hashirama frowned and rubbed his cheek on Madara’s shoulder before sighing resigned. Madara exhaled a big cloud of smoke before circling his shoulders with his arm and bringing Hashirama closer; Hashirama smiled around his smoke and leaned into him.

They enjoyed their smokes in silence just pressing close to each other until Madara muttered “Izuna was out doing stuff today.” “You don’t say.” Hashirama stated grinning down at their knees before adding thoughtfully “Do you think they’re going to keep it quiet like we do?” Madara nudged him gently before stating “We’re not keeping it a secret.” “But we’re not flashing it all over school either.” Hashirama replied before adding “And that’s perfect, actually. I was just thinking that they weren’t exactly friendly before so how exactly are they gonna keep it quiet?” Madara groaned and droned “I don’t really care? It’s their problem.” Hashirama snorted at his bluntness and shook his head straightening a little bit from his slouch; Madara took his phone to check the time and muttered “We need to go back. Do we need to walk Rash later?” Hashirama nodded while standing, stretched his back and headed back inside.

Rashomon perked up when they entered the living room and started wagging his tail, the movement shaking the sleepy kids and waking them a little; they both yawned and blinked tiredly at him when Hashirama crouched down in front of the pillow fort. He scratched Rashomon’s head before asking quietly “Ready to go to bed, gremlins?” They nodded and got up and Hashirama herded them upstairs while Madara turned off the TV before following them. All four of them gathered in the bathroom and both teens helped the sleepy gremlins brush their teeth and do their before-bed routines. Itama almost fell asleep on the toilet while peeing and Hashirama resolutely stomped on the snort pushing its way from his lips so as not to startle him and left the minion to Madara, focusing on gently pushing Kawarama toward his bedroom.

The kid flopped on top of his king size bed taking up as much space as he could and Hashirama gently nudged him under the covers; the kid sighed already more than half asleep and complained only once when Madara laid Itama under the comforter. The youngest was already asleep and mumbled something indiscernible before curling into a small tight ball and going still. Hashirama adjusted the covers over both his baby cousins and murmured softly “Goodnight, gremlins.”

Madara tapped him on the shoulder before handing him a pair of comfy sweatpants and Hashirama looked at him gratefully for a moment before removing his jeans and shuffling inside the soft material. He padded to his desk and left the jeans on the chair before taking Madara’s pair, too, and draping it on the other armrest. They leaned against each other in silence for a while, standing in front of the tall window and making sure the kids were ok and asleep, and Hashirama took a selfie: Madara, in his huge purple hoodie and Hashirama’s grey sweatpants and leaning against the windowsill, not looking at the camera but staring off at the side and Hashirama smiling softly and swimming in his pink sweatshirt and black pants and hugging his boyfriend. The light wasn’t great and the picture ended up a little out of focus but Hashirama grinned all the same while sharing it with his boyfriend.

They quietly filed out of the room and back downstairs and Hashirama headed directly into the kitchen to grab some cookies; Madara worked on some drinks asking “You want to watch that show or?” Hashirama shook his head and replied “Make me coffee please, I need to finish that damn essay for history.” Madara groaned and asked incredulously “You want to study? Now?” Hashirama snorted, gracelessly sitting on the breakfast stool and stated “It’s not that I want to but if we’re gonna go out tomorrow after practice I need to have it done.”

He started his laptop while Madara grumbled under his breath and scarfed down a couple of cookies while rereading his essay. Madara placed a cup of coffee on the counter before sitting down by his side and Hashirama turned to sit sideways so he could drape his legs on Madara’s lap. Madara busied himself with his phone while Hashirama worked on his homework and, after a while, Tobirama’s cats finally came out of their hiding spots to grace them with their presence; they meowed softly jumping on the counter and Madara put away his phone to pet them, their purrs loud in the silent kitchen.

-

Hashirama gulped the last of his cold coffee and scratched behind a fluffy ear looking at Madara proofreading his paper when the front door opened and closed quietly; he glanced at the entrance and caught sight of Tobirama toeing off his shoes and shuffling quietly toward the kitchen. Hashirama grinned at the cat in his lap, gently scratching along his back, and focused back on Madara when he huffed and typed something. “You’re so disgustingly domestic.” Tobirama droned and Hashirama snorted looking up at his grumpy brother who just deadpanned “I really don’t know how nobody noticed all this couple-y shit.” “Ok asshole.” Madara replied in his most bored tone, not even looking up from the laptop, and Hashirama snorted once more at the stricken expression on Tobirama’s face.

He shook his head fondly and Tobirama asked “How can you stand him? He’s a jerk.” Hashirama grinned and replied brightly “It’s the power of love!” “Do not say something like that in front of me ever again.” His brother stated disgusted and Hashirama just smiled like a maniac and wriggled his eyebrows teasingly asking “Or what? Afraid to catch feelings?” Tobirama scowled, his ears quickly turning red, and Hashirama took pity on him and gentled his smile asking “Everything went ok this evening, right?” Madara typed something else and saved the file in the time it took Tobirama to come up with an answer; in the end he just said “Yeah. It was ok, I guess.” before glaring at the floor and muttering unhappily “How do you do this couple thing?”

Hashirama cocked his head to the side looking at his brother asking for advice in something akin to wonder but before he could answer Madara said “You just treat him right and don’t hurt him. Mostly, it just sucks but it’s worth it.” Hashirama turned to his boyfriend and stared at him with his mouth wide open in shock before whispering “That’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever told to me, babe!” Madara’s neck turned red and he muttered “Shut up, idiot.” before standing and leaving the kitchen. Hashirama placed a hand over his heart and whispered dreamily and with a touch of drama “He loves me! He really does!”

Tobirama grunted and Hashirama turned to look at him explaining “He’s right, Rama. There’s no manual or something. You just roll with the punch and make the best of it.” Hashirama watched his brother mull their words in his head for a while until he straightened and muttered “Thanks, I guess.” Hashirama smiled, stood and said nodding to the door “We’re going to walk Rash now. Just watch out for the gremlins in the meantime, ok?” Tobirama nodded and started to walk upstairs and Hashirama headed for the front door where Madara was waiting for him with an eager Rashomon.

-

Hashirama buried their interlocked fingers in the front pocket of Madara’s hoodie and watched Rashomon trot ahead, sniff at something on the ground and then bound back to them; he scratched his dog’s head with his other hand before burying it back into his pocket and asking thoughtful “What are we gonna do about prom?” Madara made a questioning noise and Hashirama teased “Aren’t you gonna prom-pose?” “You’re out of your mind.” Hashirama pouted before asking “And what if I do that?” Madara glanced at him from the corner of his eye and stated “No.”

Hashirama turned to fully look at his boyfriend with a strangled sound escaping his throat and asked “What’s that supposed to mean?” Madara sighed and explained seemingly pained “You just wait. Don’t prom-pose or anything. Just. Wait.” Hashirama furrowed his eyebrows, sighed dramatically and huffed “Ok. Guess I’ll wait. You’re no fun.” “What. You want a big ass show at school?” Hashirama huffed around a smile and replied “You know I don’t. I was just teasing you!” “Well, stop.” Madara stated, gently bumping their shoulders; Hashirama smiled, shaking his head and clicked his tongue to call Rashomon back since the dog had wandered too much ahead.

They started to head back with Rashomon happily trotting in front of them and swinging their interlocked fingers; when they reached his house Hashirama let his dog inside before sitting on the steps with Madara. “You’re staying, right?” he asked while Madara fished a smoke from his pocket and Madara hummed in confirmation before saying “We’re sharing, right?” Hashirama picked the smoke from his slim fingers and put it against his mouth saying with a wriggle of his eyebrow “Indirect kiss.”

Madara snorted before answering in a teasing tone “As if we would even need that.” Hashirama grinned, gave the smoke back to Madara and replied in kind “As if!” Madara inhaled, grabbed the back of his neck and leaned in as if to kiss him and Hashirama parted his lips for his boyfriend to blow the smoke directly against his mouth. Hashirama smiled while pressing their lips together even if their breaths tasted horrible.

-

“Why do you keep giving me the purple toothbrush.” Madara muttered squeezing toothpaste on the brush and Hashirama grinned around the foam in his mouth before answering “’Cause you’re gay, babe!” Madara scowled and proceeded to aggressively brush his teeth while Hashirama laughed, almost choking on the foam. Madara spat, grabbed the mouthwash and deadpanned “Your’s pink. What that mean?” Hashirama shrugged with a lazy grin and rinsed his face and mouth before exiting the bathroom and heading to his bedroom.

He stretched in bed on top of the covers leaning next to the gremlins, now a tangle of limbs, hair and covers, and watched Madara grab a couple of blankets from his closet; his boyfriend tossed him one before removing his socks and laying down at the foot of the bed, their feet tangled. Hashirama turned to his side spooning the snoring little minions and handing Madara a pillow, who huffed before turning on his stomach and mumbling “If I fall on the floor, Hashi, I swear.” Hashirama snickered against his own pillow and tangled their feet some more, rubbing the sole of his socked foot against Madara’s bare calf.

“Sleep tight, babe.” Hashirama teased and Madara just groaned into the pillow before leaning up on his elbows and asking “Just why does this always end up like this? Why can’t they sleep with the asshole?” Rashomon huffed from his own bed in the corner of the room almost like he wanted to enforce Hashirama’s reply of “Language.” and his boyfriend just flopped down once more while he went on “When he’s on babysitting duty they sleep with him and you know this. And besides, it’s once in a while.” “No. It’s not. Between yours and mine we have too many cousins. Why do we have so many?” Madara wasn’t exactly whining but that was as close as he would ever get; Hashirama whispered sleepily “You love them don’t lie.” Madara sighed and whispered an extremely quiet “Yeah.” that Hashirama didn’t head, having already fallen asleep.

-

Hashirama woke up bright and early with a smile already on his face; the minions were still sleeping facing each other and holding hands and Madara hadn't fallen on the floor during the night so Hashirama stretched lazily, carefully rubbed his feet against Madara’s and sneaked an hand under his sweatshirt to scratch his belly in a very satisfying way. Rashomon was nowhere to be seen so Hashirama got out of bed and into the bathroom before heading downstairs.

He found one cat curled on the windowsill of the living room and the other on top of the kitchen counter so he picked Suiryū up and deposited her down on the floor, earning a dissatisfied meow; Hashirama turned on a random playlist on his phone, started the coffee maker and retrieve the waffle mix from the cupboard before setting to work on making himself some breakfast. He was chopping some fruit when Madara wandered into the kitchen yawning and Hashirama grinned stating “You know that if you want pancakes in this house you have to make them.” Madara grunted in acknowledgment and took a sip from Hashirama’s cup of coffee; he scowled down at the liquid for a moment before setting the cup down and grabbing an empty one. Hashirama snorted moving the fruits on his waffles and squeezing some honey on top.

He sat down on a stool and just watched his boyfriend and the easy way in which he made breakfast in his kitchen smiling to himself; Rashomon padded inside the kitchen and rested his head on his thigh and Hashirama gently scratched his head, trying to resist his puppy eyes. Madara placed his breakfast on the counter and squeezed some honey on top of the dried nuts covering his warm pancakes before sitting down and sipping his own coffee. They grinned at each other before digging in with gusto and talking about the day ahead and their training with their respective teams.

“Oh! I thought I saw your car in the driveway yesterday! I’m happy you’re still here, dear.” Hashirama’s mom chirped, walking into the kitchen and patting both on the shoulder; Hashirama pouted and whined “Oh thanks for asking, mom! I slept perfectly!” His mother rolled her eyes filling a cup of coffee and replied in kind “I see you every other day, sweetheart. Madara, I rarely got to see so be patient for once.” Hashirama groaned and stuffed his mouth full of his remaining breakfast in lieu of answering; Madara snorted, Hashirama glared at him and the woman asked “How have you slept, dear? Was everything fine?” He swallowed and choked out “Are you serious, mom?! Really?!” Nobody considered him so Hashirama crossed his arms on the counter before dramatically lowering in face in his crossed limbs and glaring at them both.

His father walked into the kitchen with both gremlins hanging onto his back and declared dramatically while lowering them on the ground “I was so happy without small children around for that exact reason. I was so happy!” The minions scampered around the counter and onto their stools giggling, both Hashirama and his mom snorted clearly amused and Madara muttered around a smirk “This is where your dramatics come from.” Hashirama stopped laughing abruptly and gaped for a moment before squealing “Excuse me! I won’t tolerate such blatant disrespect!” Rashomon barked and Hashirama stated, gesturing wildly “Thanks, Rash! At least someone is taking my side this morning!”

His mother was making her magic in front of the stove but turned just to stare at him and stated “You’re such a drama queen, sweetheart!” “What’s wrong with you all today?!” Hashirama squealed once more before sliding under the counter to cuddle with his dog and sulk in peace; Madara nudged him with his foot and Hashirama leaned against his legs, Rashomon draped all over his lap and enjoying the caresses.

-

Hashirama almost tripped on his wayward shoelaces in his haste to exit his house; Madara was waiting on the front porch twirling his car key around his index finger and holding onto Hashirama’s gym bag. He yelled back into the house “Someone please walk Rash! We’re super late!” and bent to loosely tie the laces waiting for a reply. His mother’s voice rang loudly and clearly “I’ll walk him don’t worry!” Hashirama nodded and took his bag from Madara then both yelled a quick “Bye!” before jogging to Madara’s car.

Hashirama slumped into his seat with a sigh and Madara started the car deadpanning “Every time. Every damn time. How. How is it possible?” Hashirama snickered while tossing his bag into the backseats and replied “And you’re asking be because? I have no kind of control whatsoever, Mads!” Madara groaned and Hashirama laughed, finally connecting his phone with the radio to turn on some music. The drive to the school wasn’t too long but they had the time to enjoy a couple of their favorite songs and a peaceful smoke before training.

Madara parked in his usual spot on school grounds and they walked toward the gyms at a lazy pace; Hashirama leaned in and quickly kissed Madara on the cheek before jogging away calling “See you later, Mads!” Madara snorted and waved and Hashirama grinned before turning around and heading to his destination; the volleyball gym was already filled with the squeals of shoes and balls bouncing around and Hashirama’s smile widened at the prospect of spending another day doing what he liked and another night with his favorite person in the world.

-

Hashirama walked toward Madara’s car at the end of his practice gulping down his water bottle like he would die of dehydration. He dumped his bag on the concrete and sat on it leaning against the car before picking up his phone to check if he had any texts. There were a couple from some classmates about that history’s essay and one from his brother.

**[GrumpyRama 12:13 PM]**

**…**

**A good first date place**

**…**

**Why am I asking you this**

Hashirama snorted at the dry tone of the text, perfectly picturing his brother’s sour expression but then began to type a reply grinning like an idiot.

**[Me 4:02 PM]**

**ur asking me cuz u know im THE BEST!! & i wont spill**

**BUT**

**u can go to tht cute CUTE (!!) cat cafè OR**

**theres this place a bit out of city w a MAGIC VIEW of the lake!!**

**ITS SUPER ROMANTIC – RECOMMEND**

**but anygays it ALWAYS depends ont he person!**

Hashirama waited staring at the screen and tapping his foot anxiously; when his brother started replying he exhaled in relief.

**[GrumpyRama 4:05 PM]**

**…**

**The way you text gives me headaches**

**[Me 4:05 PM]**

**EXCUSE U!!!!**

**U UNGRATEFUL BABY BROTHER**

**[GrumpyRama 4:06 PM]**

**Shut up one sec**

**[GrumpyRama 4:08 PM]**

**…**

**Seriously, what should I do**

**…**

**[Me 4:09 PM]**

**OK so the cat cafè IS a little public so maybe NO (?)**

**BUT its a good idea!!!**

**its not like u totally dont kno him tho!**

**ill go w somethin more romantic**

**cuz u told him its a DATE YESSSSS?!?!?!?!?**

Hashirama startled when someone nudged his leg and looked up to see Madara staring at him with a raised eyebrow; he sighed and smiled up before holding out one hand and waiting patiently. Madara huffed, clearly amused, and helped him get up before picking up his bag and tossing both their bags in the trunk. Hashirama skipped to the passenger side and melted against the seat unlocking his phone once more; his brother had read the text but hadn't replied so Hashirama typed furiously.

**[Me 4:12 PM]**

**RAMA U SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM IT WAS A DATE RIGHT?!?!?!**

**[Me 4:13 PM]**

**RAMAAAAAAAA**

**[Me 4:13 PM]**

**WHYYYYY**

**[Me 4:13 PM]**

**IM COMING HOME**

Hashirama sighed dramatically and let his phone bounce on his lap before turning his head to stare at Madara who had already started the drive home; Madara glanced at him briefly and huffed “What.” Hashirama grinned and blurted “We’re still up for the movie tonight, right? I want to go to that drive in and make out with you in the backseat of my car! I’m so excited! It’s just like in the movies!” Madara snorted before dissolving into a loud laughter and Hashirama joined him.

“You’re ridiculous.” Madara stated after having managed his laugh and Hashirama just wriggled his eyebrows waiting for him to go on. “Yeah. We’re still up for that.” Hashirama rubbed his hands together grinning and Madara pulled over right in front of his house; Hashirama got out, retrieved his bag from the back and then leaned into the car from the window of the front passenger seat to say “Don’t forget the snacks! I’ll bring the sweet ones!” Madara rolled his eyes but nodded and Hashirama blew him a kiss before leaning back and walking to his front door; he waved at Madara, still waiting in the car, one last time before stepping inside yelling “I’m back!”

-

“Really, bro?” Hashirama deadpanned from his sprawl on the floor of his brother’s bedroom before adding “Like… How did you even manage to ask him out without actually doing it?” Tobirama groaned and muttered “I just told him we should go out.” Hashirama didn’t groan simply because he decided to drag his hand down his face and clamp it firmly over his mouth; he sat up and stared at the actually pitiful form of his brother, perched on his bed and frowning at his pillows.

Hashirama sighed and stated “Ok. Ok. We can fix this. So, tonight at one point during your date you square up and straight out tell him, ok? Something smooth like ‘I hope you’re enjoying our date’ or something like that, ok? Be smooth.” Hashirama looked expectantly at his brother, who looked like he wanted to throw up, and when he finally nodded he grinned. “Great! That’s great! What time do you need to pick him up?”

Tobirama looked at him, blanched and whispered “I what.” Hashirama wanted to scream.

-

Hashirama was singing to himself in the shower, using his body soap like a microphone, and waiting for his conditioner to be washed out, the water hitting him and easing his sore muscles when someone threw open the door of the shower and Hashirama let out an unholy screech worthy of a 17th century lady. “Stop screaming! Oh my God, stop screaming!” Tobirama yelled slamming the door close and Hashirama placed his hand over his furiously beating heart before squeaking “Are you trying to kill me?!”

His brother groaned and said bitingly “You’ve been in here for half an hour and I need to shower! Why do you always take so damn long?!” Hashirama took some deep breaths trying to calm himself down and replied shakily “Well, you need to wait another ten minutes! Oh my God, Rama, I could have died! You could have given me a heart attack!” Tobirama scoffed and stomped out of the bathroom and Hashirama took another couple of deep breaths before starting to rinse his hair muttering to himself about his idiotic baby brother and his jerky attitude.

-

Hashirama absentmindedly braided his hair while surveying his closet trying to locate his favorite pair of jeans; it wasn’t like he needed to go all out for their date but it was a Saturday night and he wanted to look cool. Rashomon barked at him, sad of not being the center of his attention, and Hashirama calmly ran his hand all along his body, from head to tail, before asking “Do you think we’ll go out afterwards? Like downtown? Or not? Should I wear something fancier, Rash?” His dog whined and Hashirama nodded, grinned down at him and stated “You’re right, you’re right, I’m always cool!”

“You speak dog, now?” Hashirama turned around and asked back “You don’t, old man?” with a teasing tilt in his voice. His father groaned and muttered “I swear I don’t know if this new attitude comes from Madara or your brother.” Hashirama snorted and turned back to his closet, grabbed his jeans and started pulling them on when his father delivered “Your brother’s already gone. Will you be out late too?” “Did he take the bike?” Hashirama asked pulling a simple white tee from the drawer and pulling it on quickly “Yes.” His father breathed and Hashirama rolled his eyes replying simply “You should just tell him it’s his at this point. You’re way too old to drive it anyways, dad.” Hashirama took a vintage jacket from the ranks and pulled it on before striding out of the room while his father whined “Tajima still drives one!” Hashirama raised an incredulous eyebrow and deadpanned “Tajima is still cool, though.” before making a break for the kitchen. “What’s that supposed to mean, brat?!” Butsuma’s incredulous voice rang through the entire house immediately supported, for some strange reason, by Rashomon’s excited barks.

“Don’t tease your old man, sweetheart.” His mother said mirthfully when Hashirama sled into the kitchen; they looked at each other for a moment before dissolving into light snickers. Hashirama started gathering his sweet snacks and his mother asked “Will you be out late?” Hashirama shrugged but stated “I already walked Rash so even if I’m not back he just needs to be walked in the morning.”

His mom hummed relaxed and turned back to the stove to stir whatever it was she was making while saying “You’re wearing your vintage jacket and you’re about to go out with your vintage car. Are you going to a vintage place too?” Hashirama grinned answering excitedly “Yes! That outdoor cinema where you drive in! Like in those vintage movies!” His mother turned to smile at him and Hashirama shouldered the bag of treats before starting to walk backward out of the kitchen “Well, have fun, sweetheart!” Hashirama grinned, put on his Vans and called loudly “Sure thing! Bye!” before opening the door and heading for their garage.

-

Hashirama parked his deep maroon vintage cabriolet in the Uchiha’s driveway and turned off the engine before practically skipping all the way to the front door; he rang obnoxiously the doorbell, like he always did, and patiently waited for someone to open the door. “Oh, Hashirama! I knew it was you. I could recognize your car from a mile away.” Tajima’s smooth voice filled his ears and Hashirama could feel himself blushing. He scratched his suddenly warm neck and laughed a little replying in a squealing tone “Tajima! Sir! Nice to see you!” Madara’s dad chuckled warmly and Hashirama blushed some more; luckily Madara stepped into view and Hashirama exhaled before grinning wildly. Madara was wearing black ripped jeans, a black band t-shirt and his leather jacket, coupled with obnoxious black and purple snickers, and looked like Hashirama’s every wet dream.

His boyfriend huffed, rolled his eyes and droned “Are you trying to match your car’s age?” Hashirama squeaked an offended noise and Tajima laughed; Madara shouldered past both of them and Hashirama threw a quick goodbye over his shoulder before jogging to catch up with him. Madara was literally jumping into the passenger seat using the door as a support and Hashirama snorted because even if his boyfriend pretended to hate his car he knew Madara loved it, and the bright smirk on his face was proof enough. Hashirama grinned sliding behind the wheel and started the engine with a very peculiar roar; Tajima, still standing on the front porch, clapped amused and Hashirama laughed loudly, exhilarated, throwing his hand up in the air and starting the drive to the theatre.

“You’re always so fucking embarrassing in front of my old man.” Madara deadpanned after a while before adding “I swear I’ll have to wipe your drool at one point!” Hashirama grinned glancing at him and waved his hand carelessly replying “Oh, babe! You’re just a mini him so I just drool all over you, don’t worry!” Madara swatted him in the shoulder and Hashirama bit his lips before adding with a laugh “You have nothing of his charm, though! A pity, really!” Madara groaned, exasperated, before saying snarkily “You’re just a slut.”

Hashirama turned to him gasping dramatically, one hand clenching at his shirt over his heart, and replied “How dare you?! I’ll have you know that I’m tsundere-sexual and you’re the finest specimen of tsundere!” Madara huffed a laugh and Hashirama grinned before adding “That said, a man can dream! It’s not my fault your dad is hot hot stuff!” “Please. Just. Stop.” Madara said, pained, and Hashirama grinned, slowing down to stop at a red traffic light.

The light turned green and Hashirama resumed driving while Madara asked “What movie are we even going to watch?” Hashirama shrugged replying with a teasing tilt of his eyebrow “Don’t know and don’t really care. I ain’t paying to watch a movie.” His boyfriend snorted and retorted “What. We’re paying to make out in the back seat of your car?” Hashirama threw his hands up shouting “Exactly!” before joining Madara in his laugh and placing his hands back around the wheel.

-

‘ _The Saturday night fever – Drive in_ ’ had been open for just a couple of months and had already reached such a popularity that it was completely packed; Hashirama drove slowly through what was basically a massive parking lot looking for their assigned spot, mindful of the other cars and the random people walking around. There were so many cars around, from open trunked pickups parked backward to other vintage masterpieces, from the occasional bike to the classic sport car; couples of all ages were sitting in their cars and so were the loud groups of friends and Hashirama felt like he was living a dream.

He finally parked between a seemingly empty metallic blue sport car and a massive green SUV with two straight couples bickering loudly, turned off the engine and turned to look at his boyfriend with a huge grin splitting his face before eagerly scampering off into the back seat. Hashirama lazily stretched all over the seat twisting like one of Tobirama’s cats and wriggled his eyebrows at Madara, still sitting in the front seat but turned to face him with an unimpressed face. “What?!” Hashirama demanded managing not to shout and Madara pressed his lips together before exiting the car and walking to the trunk to retrieve their bags of snacks; Hashirama didn’t look at him but focused on everything that was around them, his eyes jumping around trying to take everything in.

Madara dropped the begs into the seat before sliding inside himself and Hashirama started rifling through the closest one asking “Do you think I’ll need my glasses? I mean I don’t exactly want see the movie but it seems interesting!” Madara huffed amused but a loud, high pitched laugh coming from one of the girls in the SUV covered the sound; Madara scowled and Hashirama sighed before prodding him in the cheek with a finger. “You don’t exactly like horror, though.” Madara stated while sitting comfortably facing the massive screen and Hashirama nodded replying with a wriggle of his eyebrows “True, very true! But that could be an excuse for you to hold me!” Madara snorted, turned to smirk at him and deadpanned “As if I needed that.” Hashirama busted out laughing before finally pulling out a box of chips and tossing it into Madara’s lap.

“Before it starts can we please take a picture?” Hashirama asked, already pulling out his phone and kneeling on the seat facing away from the screen; Madara turned slightly and Hashirama counted it a win, quickly snapping a photo and then flopping back down on the seat to share it with his boyfriend. “Hey kids? Great car.” Someone said and Hashirama looked to his left where two guys in their thirties were standing; Hashirama lit up like a Christmas tree and beamed at the strangers before replying “Thank you so much! It’s my car! I’ve wanted this beauty since I was fourteen! My dad and I, we restored it every weekend for almost three years! Sometimes he helped, too!” Hashirama pointed at Madara, who just nodded, and the shortest of the guys nodded, throwing him a thumb up while the tallest whistled before saying “Wow. You did a damn good job, kid. You must be proud.” “I am, Sir! Thank you very much!” Hashirama grinned, excited, and the man smiled saying “Enjoy your date, kids.” before joining his partner on top of the hood of their metallic blue car.

Hashirama blushed slightly and turned to Madara who was watching the other couple with a calculating expression; he, too, turned to look at them and broke into a blinding smile when he witnessed the shortest of them peck the other on the cheek. Madara pressed his hand over his mouth bringing him down onto the seat, almost crushing all their treats, until he rested his head in his lap before whispering in warning “Do. Not. Squeal.” Hashirama nodded, eyes bright and sparkling, and Madara released him before bending down and quickly pressing their lips together.

-

Hashirama anxiously munched on some chips clutching Madara’s forearm to his chest and pressing his back against his boyfriend’s side; his legs, stretched over the seat, bounced nervously but his eyes never once left the screen. He could feel Madara trying his hardest to comfort him, pressing his cheek against his hair and holding him, but when the monstrous zombie-vampire-thing on the screen screamed Hashirama squealed and jumped, scared, smashing the back of his head on Madara’s cheekbone. Madara hissed in pain and Hashirama quickly turned to kneel at his side gently holding his face with one hand and running clammy fingers over the red spot, the other cradling the back of his own head.

The lights turned on, the movie finally ending, and both of them blinked at the sudden brightness of the place, Madara’s face lined with a couple of tears. “Oh shit, Mads! I’m so sorry!” Hashirama whispered pressing gentle kisses along his hairline, temple and sore cheekbone. Madara swatted him away for a moment before surrendering with a roll of his eyes and a deep sigh and Hashirama giggled pressing some more kisses on his quickly blushing face. He leaned back and Madara asked bored “Satisfied?” Hashirama nodded smiling but before he could answer a sneer rang clearly next to them. “Faggots.” Hashirama froze, eyes widening, and Madara turned into stone before slowly turning around.

Leaning against the green SUV and with twin disgusted expressions on their faces stood two guys a little older than them, the shorter and buffer one smoking and the other flexing the muscles of his arms; a girl was leaning from the driver window of the car, her makeup smudged and trailing down her cheek like she had been crying. Hashirama frowned and Madara deadpanned “Says who.” The first guy threw his cigarette on the ground and angrily stomped on it spatting “Me. You got a problem, fag?” while his friend muttered “That was disgusting. You shouldn’t be allowed to do that.” Hashirama raised an eyebrow asking “Allowed to do what exactly?” “Kissing. That’s disgusting!” Madara droned nodding to the girl “So much worse than hearing her give you a head, right.” Hashirama snorted and the two guys bristled, offended, before the tallest spat on his car and the buffer hissed “That means shit! What we do is none of your business, you pervert!” Hashirama glared at the one who spat on his car and said icily “So what you do is none of our business but what we do is your business. Tell me why.” The tallest sneered “’Cause you’re unnatural!”

Before either him or Madara could answer someone cut in saying “That’s enough. If you don’t leave now I’ll call the cop. I’ve recorded the whole show.” Hashirama turned to see the guy who appreciated his car before the movie standing there, a phone in his hand and a hard glare on his face. The two guys glared at him and didn’t move and when Hashirama reached for his phone the girl slurred “Guys c’mon! I want some fries.” They moved away, kicking the concrete and loudly slamming the doors of the SUV, before speeding away, pop music blaring.

Hashirama sighed and turned to the guy saying in a sober tone “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that but you did, so thank you.” while Madara got out of the car and crouched down near the rear wheel. The guy smiled replying “No, kid. I had to. You don’t need to thank me. I’m sending this to the police, ok?” Hashirama nodded then turned to look at Madara who was standing and asking incredulously “He spat on the car. Who the fuck spat on a car? What was he? A damn llama?” Hashirama couldn’t help himself and snorted and before long he was laughing along with the guy and his boyfriend; he wiped a tear rolling down his cheek and took a couple of deep breaths before declaring “That was anticlimactic!”

The guy nodded, still grinning, and said “Have a good night, kids. I really wish you all the best.” before starting to walk back to his car and Hashirama called giving him a thumb up “Thanks, dude! You too!” while Madara nodded and said more quietly “Thanks.” Hashirama waved at the blue car one last time before throwing his arms around Madara’s neck from his position still kneeling on the back seat. Madara hugged him and Hashirama sighed, relaxing completely and pressing his nose behind his ear, before saying “You checked my car. Did you remove the spit with your sleeve, too?” Madara stiffened guilty and Hashirama snickered against his neck before muttering “You really do love me.” His boyfriend huffed and asked “And what if I do?” “Nothing.” Hashirama replied, pressing his lips behind his ear and smiling softly.

-

“How do you think their date went?” Hashirama asked before stuffing the spoonful of blue ice-cream in his mouth; Madara raised an eyebrow and replied “Why are you talking about this? We agreed it wasn’t our problem.” Hashirama swallowed, took another bite and swallowed once more before saying “Because I’m curious! I’m dying here, man! I just want to know if they kissed or killed each other! I mean. It’s legit, right?” Madara groaned, stole a spoon of ice-cream and stated “I don’t really care. But they don’t look like they have their shit together, honestly.” Hashirama snorted asking “And we did?” just for his boyfriend to roll his eyes so hard Hashirama feared he would sprain them. “Ok, no we didn’t. And you still mostly don’t.” Hashirama interrupted with a loud “Hey! Take that back!” that Madara completely ignored saying “But we were friends before while they’ve never got along.”

Hashirama sighed, sulkily finishing his ice-cream, before whining “Aren’t you worried? They’re our baby brothers!” Madara stood and Hashirama followed him outside; they stopped on the sidewalk to light up their smokes before starting to walk lazily to his car. “They’re our brothers alright but we can't give them a manual or shit, Hashi. They need to learn by themselves.” Madara said circling his waist with an arm and Hashirama tossed his own arm around the other’s shoulders before replying “I know but! We can help them! Like we could give them advice or something!” Madara snorted and Hashirama frowned at him until he asked teasingly “And miss the opportunity to give them shit for fucking everything up? No way in hell, idiot!” Hashirama barked a laugh before clamping his hand over his mouth but the damage had already been done and both of them laughed until they reached his car.

-

Madara opened the front door of his house and they were immediately assaulted by the loud shooting noises of a videogame playing at top volume; Hashirama threw a perplexed look at his boyfriend, taking off his shoes, when Madara’s mother shouted exasperated “Izuna! Lower the damn volume right now!” All the sounds stopped abruptly and the two teen were left staring at each other in confusion; Madara shrugged and silently tiptoed into the kitchen, Hashirama following him.

They grabbed a glass of water before making their way upstairs to the third floor where Madara’s attic bedroom was; that was Hashirama’s favorite room in the house, and not because it was Madara’s bedroom, but because of the huge floor to ceiling window taking up the furthest wall and never chasing to give him the feeling of being up in the sky. Hashirama had helped Madara decorate the room lining the ceiling with purple and blue fairy lights, framing and hanging posters of famous bands in strategic places and all but plastering the walls with polaroid and pictures; his absolute favorite was one of their many selfies taken the previous year right after Madara’s baseball team had won the final match: Madara was grinning like a maniac, sweat dripping from his face and plastering his hair to his cheek and neck, and Hashirama was actually crying around a beaming smile, arm around Madara’s shoulders and proudly wearing Madara’s baseball hat. It was the first time Madara had actually told him ‘I love you’ using those three words.

Hashirama dropped his jacket and jeans on Madara’s desk chair before turning around to catch the pair of sweatpants Madara had tossed him; he grinned before sticking out his tongue and his boyfriend huffed a laugh while shedding his own clothes and changing into a comfier outfit. Hashirama ran his eyes hungrily all over him and almost tripped in his own feet trying to pull on the pants without looking at what he was doing. Madara snorted and the display and Hashirama glared, offended.

They made their way back down on the second floor to brush their teeth and when Madara handed him a pink toothbrush Hashirama had to clamp his hand over his mouth in order not to laugh aloud; Hashirama was washing his face when Izuna poked his head in the bathroom saying “Oh good you’re here. Wanna fuck some zombie up?” Hashirama could see his boyfriend’s raised eyebrow in the mirror so he took it upon himself to answer teasingly “Oh, being sixteen and full of angst! When did you learn to talk like that?” Izuna’s ears turned pink but Hashirama gave him points for still managing a pretty good impression of Madara’s unimpressed stare. Hashirama grinned and Madara asked “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Izuna rolled his eyes and replied “That’s rich coming from you.” “Don’t give me this attitude, brat.” Madara droned unamused before walking out the bathroom and Izuna hissed “Not a brat!” before asking once more “So? Wanna play?” Hashirama threw an arm around his small shoulders and started making his way to Izuna’s room looking down at him “Oh yes, brat. Don’t worry, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Madara was already sprawled on one of the bean chairs and messing with the controller and Hashirama let go of Izuna’s shoulder to sit on the floor between Madara’s parted legs, leaning back and resting his head on his boyfriend’s belly; he grabbed the controller Izuna threw him while saying “I feel the emo phase, Zu, but less eyeliner next time.” Izuna huffed, annoyed, and sank further into his own bean chair.

They played for a while in complete and quite disturbing silence until Izuna stated “We went on a real date. It was cool.” Hashirama turned to catch his boyfriend’s eyes, and almost got shot in the game, while Madara just grunted a questioning noise. That was apparently all Izuna needed to start a word vomit about their date that lasted until the game ended; Hashirama ended second, with just two kills less than his boyfriend, but he still managed to kick Izuna’s ass like he had promised since Madara’s brother ended up fifth in the final ranking.

Hashirama set his controller down, stretched his legs and leaned forward asking tentatively “So… Are you going out again or?” Madara started to run his fingers through his hair, detangling some knots and untying his braid, and Hashirama waited patiently for Izuna to answer. “I don’t understand him. And he doesn’t fucking talk! I think I wanna kick him in the balls as much as I wanna kiss him.” Madara droned “If it’s any consolation I told him the same thing.” and Hashirama hummed in confirmation; Izuna looked at them, then, a plea clear in his eyes, heavily lined in black makeup, and hissed “How does this shit even work? Like, how do I know if I like him? How do I know if we’re just dating or shit?” Madara started lazily braiding his hair and Hashirama bent his head backward a little replying “Flash news: you need to ask him. Like, communication is the first step. Even he knows that.” he jutted his thumb back at Madara saying the last part and his boyfriend gently kicked him. Hashirama snorted, straightening back up before adding “If you want my advice, and I feel like you want it, you straight out ask him. He can't escape a direct question. But you also need to give him time to figure things out.”

Izuna nodded and Hashirama concluded “Crushes and relationships are fucking awkward especially in high school and especially if it’s your first time. So you physically can't expect the perfect romance, if that’s what you want, or some bullshit like in the movies.” At that Izuna scowled and pointed out “But you two aren’t awkward! You two are like picture perfect high school sweethearts or like movie worthy teen romance!” Madara snorted, loudly, and Hashirama stared at Izuna incredulously before starting to snicker hysterically. “What.” Izuna demanded and Madara replied “That’s so not true, brat. There are so many fucking things we don’t know. And we fuck up half the time. Perfect doesn’t exist.” Madara tied his braid before standing and heading out of the room with a quiet “Good night.” and Hashirama watched him go before saying “Zu, what I can tell you is this: take your time to understand yourself first and don’t assume things.” Hashirama stood, placed a hand on Izuna’s shoulder and squeezed slightly before saying with a smile “Good night.” The other teen echoed his words and Hashirama walked out the room closing the door behind himself.

-

Madara was already sprawled in his king size bed wearing only his cat themed boxer when Hashirama walked into the room; he removed his shirt and tossed it onto the desk before pulling on one of Madara’s old tank tops saying “Let them learn by themselves, right?” Madara groaned and muttered something in his pillow and Hashirama removed his pants and flopped on his back beside him before asking “What was that?” His boyfriend turned to glare at him, half his face buried in his pillow, and Hashirama just yawned. “We can give them some advice, I guess.” Madara muttered in the end and Hashirama turned to his side cooing “You’re such a softie!” Madara pressed a pillow to his face in retaliation and hissed “Go to sleep, idiot. We have shit to do tomorrow.”

Hashirama disentangled himself from the limbs and covers and asked confused “Have we?” Madara huffed, threw an arm around his waist to bring him closer and replied with a seemingly painful “Yes.” before burying his nose in his hair and sighing. Hashirama murmured a perplexed “Ok.” and wound himself all around Madara, finally closing his eyes and yawning one last time before sleep claimed him.

-

Hashirama woke up the next morning with his head buried between two pillows and Madara’s dead weight on his back, his deep breathing in his ear; he turned his head toward the window and blinked a couple of times at the pink and blue sky he could see. How they always managed to end up in weird positions was beyond him, especially so early on a Sunday morning, so Hashirama sighed and melted back into the sheets, intent on enjoying the breathtaking view.

Madara sighed and shifted on his back before yawning against his bare right shoulder and whispering roughly “What’re you lookin’ at?” “The dawn.” Hashirama whispered wriggling a bit and Madara gently bit him at the base of his neck; Hashirama shivered and then gasped softly when Madara hummed lowly in his ear and started to slowly grind against his ass. That position and Madara’s movement had Hashirama whining softly, his own morning erection rubbing against the mattress, but he couldn’t move under his boyfriend’s weight so he just parted his legs, a deep sigh escaping his lips when Madara’s erection sled perfectly between his buttocks.

Madara mouthed against his neck before whispering “Dreamed about this.” and Hashirama whined again, his legs twitching and his ass clenching, at the roughness in his boyfriend’s voice and the feel of fingers squeezing his hips. Hashirama couldn’t even breathe with his head buried once more between the pillows to muffle the sounds he was making, Madara panting against his ear and harshly thrusting against his ass, and his brain completely fogged by the delicious and rapidly escalating sensation of an incoming orgasm. Madara bit him again, hard this time, thrusted two more times and then stilled, his cock pulsing between in ass cheeks; Hashirama kept grinding into the mattress and Madara hissed into his ear but he was too far gone and before he realized what was happening the tension inside himself snapped and Hashirama was coming with a muffled moan.

Madara rolled down of him stretching on his back at his side and sighing satisfied and Hashirama sighed, too, before turning his head to look at the shit eating grin plastered on his boyfriend’s face. “You’re an ass.” Hashirama huffed before reaching for the baby wipes Madara kept in his bedside table; he tossed the box to him before grabbing his phone and shuffling back by his side. Hashirama blew in his boyfriend’s ear and when Madara turned his head he smashed they lips together, slightly bumping their noses in the process; they kissed unhurriedly for a while despite their morning breaths and the dampness in their boxers and when they parted they were both smiling. Hashirama turned his head to stare and the ceiling, now yellow instead of white in the morning light coming from the window, and when Madara gently bit his cheek he was ready to snap another selfie. His boyfriend showed his displeasure with a groan and Hashirama just tossed his phone somewhere in the covers before grabbing the wipes and beginning to clean himself.

-

Hashirama waltzed into the kitchen wearing a pair of Madara’s grey gym shorts, Madara’s neon orange boxer with animal paws prints and Madara’s oversized black hoodie only to come face to face with what would be the cause of his death: Madara’s dad drinking a protein shake and wearing black sweatpants, riding dangerously low on his hips, a very fitting thermic black sleeveless shirt and a white towel around his neck. Hashirama swallowed uselessly and tried very hard not to stare at Tajima’s arms nor at his surprisingly very well defined pecs or, God forbid, his abs; Madara’s dad was smoking hot and Hashirama felt like he was already combusting.

“Good morning.” Tajima greeted with a smile and Hashirama went through all five stages of grief before grabbing a cup and pouring himself some coffee; if Madara turned out to be half as hot as his father in the next twenty years Hashirama would die, unable to handle all of that sexiness. He took a sip from the cup and scrunched up his nose at the bitter taste before grabbing the sugar and greeting Madara’s dad with a soft “Morning!”

Tajima gave him a box of fresh fruit saying “I made pancakes but there’s some frozen waffle if you want.” Hashirama grinned, setting his cup down, retrieved a knife and started chopping his fruit saying “I’m not gonna say no to already made breakfast!” Tajima snorted and Hashirama beamed without a care in the world asking “How was your morning run?” “Good, I added some sprints up the hill.” Hashirama whistled and Tajima placed a plate of still warm pancakes in front of him asking “And your date? How was the movie?”

Madara strolled into the kitchen and replied instead of him with an angry hiss “An asshole spat on his car. But the movie was good.” Hashirama sighed and Tajima made a questioning noise sipping his shake; Madara grabbed the honey and his dried nuts from a cupboard explaining “An homophobic moron. A guy helped us out and that was it.” “Did you report him?” Madara’s dad asked, suddenly all business and ready to spring into action, and Madara hummed in confirmation sitting down to eat his breakfast while Hashirama answered “Yeah, the guy recorded everything and said he would send the video to the police.” before taking a sip of coffee. Tajima nodded, seemingly satisfied, and the three of them chatted relaxed for a while in the quiet kitchen.

-

Hashirama fumbled with the volume of the radio before relaxing back in his seat and waiting for the traffic light to turn green; he grinned to himself for a moment and stretched his arms upward reveling in the shining sun and electric air warming up his skin. The light turned green and Hashirama resumed the drive home humming along the song and just enjoying the moment; he took a slow right turn, spotted his mother walking on the sidewalk with Rashomon and immediately pulled over calling loudly “May I help you, Ma’am?”

His mother snorted, endlessly amused by his cheesiness, and his dog barked excitedly; Hashirama wriggled his eyebrows sliding his shades down his nose when his mother sat in the front seat, Rashomon already on the backseat and wagging his tail. With a grin Hashirama turned to scratch his dog’s head, earning a playful swipe of wet tongue on the forearm, before declaring dramatically “Lady and Gentleman, welcome on board! Please sit tight and enjoy the ride!” His mother laughed, Rashomon barked and Hashirama beamed raising the volume of the radio; he picked up his phone and gestured for his mom to lean closer before snapping a selfie of the three of them: it would have been even more perfect if his mom hadn't been wearing an eyesore green cardigan and big white sunglasses but some things couldn’t really be helped.

Hashirama snorted, tossed his phone into the compartment under the radio and resumed the drive home listening to his mother humming along the songs playing loudly.

-

“I’m off!” Hashirama yelled over his shoulder putting on his shoes before throwing open the door and jogging to the street where Madara was waiting leaning against his bike. Hashirama skidded to a stop and raised both his eyebrows in confusion before saying “We’re going out with your bike?” “I told you this morning.” “I forgot!” Madara groaned, dragging a hand down his face and he started to head back saying “Five minutes!” knowing that his boyfriend would be timing his delay.

“I’m back!” Hashirama yelled, hurriedly removing his shoes and sprinting upstairs into his room; he threw his sweatshirt on his bed before rummaging through his closet looking for his padded leather jacket, the one he bought when Madara got his bike for the sole purpose of riding with him. Hashirama moved aside the box of Tobirama’s drama club’s stuff to reach for his boots before standing and reaching for the top shelf where his helmet was stored. He shoved his arms into the sleeves of the jacket, trying not to trap his hair in there somewhere, somehow, and zipped it up before picking his boots in one hand and the helmet in the other and sprinting to the bathroom. He quickly brushed and braided his hair and then he was running back to the front door slamming his feet into the boots and hastily tying them up.

“I’m off! For real!” Hashirama yelled for the second time in, hopefully, less than five minutes and then he was jogging toward Madara who was glancing between him and his phone. Hashirama grinned and asked expectantly “So?” Madara raised an unimpressed eyebrow and deadpanned “Five minutes thirty-seven seconds.” “Oh, c’mon!” Hashirama whined dramatically while patting his pockets; he picked his phone and stashed it into the inside pocket of his jacket along his wallet before donning his helmet. Both of them had black integral ones, Madara’s with white and purple lines while the only colorful detail on Hashirama’s one was a pansexual heart shaped sticker on the back.

Madara got on the bike and Hashirama climbed up behind him, eagerly putting his arms around his boyfriend’s chest and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Ready?” Madara’s muffled voice sounded excited and Hashirama grinned replying with a simple but loud “Yeah!” “It’ll be a long ride. Hold tight.” Madara said starting the bike and Hashirama just nodded feeling the vibration of the engine thrumming along his body and excitement bubbling up in his chest; Madara carefully took to the road and then they were speeding out of town, the wind whipping around the few strands of hair escaping his braid and his hands clutching Madara’s leather jacket.

-

They’ve been driving for almost an hour first sailing through the highway then, more carefully, on dirty, and a little bumpy, mountains’ roads surrounded by tall trees; Hashirama didn’t really know how Madara knew all those roads and places out of the city and in the nature but he couldn’t help the swell in his heart at the idea of Madara looking for places like those just because he liked them, liked being in the nature, at least once in a while. Madara speeded up slightly and Hashirama held onto him tighter, still looking around them and a little distracted by all the flush green and deep brown and the way the sunlight shone.

Almost abruptly the wood around them ended and Hashirama frowned, disoriented at the sudden change in landscape, before relaxing with the smallest of huff and adjusting his weight against Madara so that his boyfriend could slow down and pull over. There was a massive terracing lined with a waist height wooden railing and big grey flat rocks scattered around, wooden picnic tables and tall green trash cans were orderly placed on the side closest to the wood while opposite them there was an unguarded parking lot. The place was clearly the last pit stop for whoever wanted to climb the mountain or walk through the wood from there on and was extremely peaceful even if two families with their three children and a group of five climbers were there.

Madara parked near the railing in front of two rocks, big enough that Hashirama could comfortably stretch all over them, and shut down the engine before pulling down the stand and leaning back; Hashirama followed the movement and put his booted feet on the ground before slowly getting off. He removed his helmet, hooked it around his elbow and scampered off to lean against the railing not even once looking back at Madara. The view was breathtaking from there: the terracing was almost overlooking the wood and as far as his eyes could see the only thing Hashirama saw was the perfect mix of different shades of green of the tops of the threes; he let his eyes roam unable to focus on a single detail and found that he could see the snake like form of the road cutting into the wood. A bird screeched and Hashirama’s eyes jumped upward trying to locate the source of the sound but to no avail; he focused instead on the sky, dotted with thin yellow and pink clouds, and broke into a bright awestruck smile, tightly holding onto the railing.

Hashirama turned around to beckon his boyfriend only to find him leaning against the bike and holding up a poster that read in big black letters ‘ _PROM_ ’. The paper was an horrid shade of pink and the lower corners were folding like it had been rolled up until that moment but the script was surrounded by a lot of pictures. Hashirama gaped, stunned, and took a step forward, away from the railing and that amazing view, to take a better look at the photos: they were all pictures of himself, always with his back to the camera, but on the foreground, in every single one of them, there was a scrap of paper with Madara’s pointy handwriting saying ‘ _Prom?_ ’; they were cropped like polaroid and dates were written in black sharpie under all of them, the oldest dated almost a whole year back while the most recent was of the previous night at the drive in, taken from behind his car and with him sitting in the backseat looking to his left.

Hashirama looked up from the pictures to Madara’s face only to find him grinning like a maniac, his lips stretched wide and his eyebrow raised; Hashirama opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, not a single sound leaving his lips, until he blurted gesturing wildly “How?!” Madara broke into a deeply satisfied shit eating grin before explaining “You’re so fucking easily distracted.” “Yes but! This was yesterday!” he replied pointing at the picture before moving to another one saying “I remember this day! We were in the cafeteria! There were a million people around and then that kid fell off the chair!” Madara shrugged stating simply “I had help.” “This is during the only class we share! How did no one notice?!”

His boyfriend shrugged once more, completely unconcerned, and Hashirama looked down at all the moments Madara had trapped in pocket size memories. Some had been taken during volleyball practice, in the gym stretching, in the library, waiting in line at the coffee shop, moments so ordinary and meaningless but, from Madara’s perspective, something to be treasured; others were more unusual, more noteworthy, like the one taken during their date at the fair, or the first time Rashomon saw the snow, the trip to the beach with their brothers, when they’d been fighting during the Christmas holidays but Hashirama had still driven to his house to give him his gift. It was their year together, good and bad, laid out in front of him.

“You really fucking love me.” Hashirama whispered, covering his mouth with both hands and finding his cheeks wet with tears, he sniffled, unable to stop or tear his eyes away from the poster, blurry vision trying to take it all in, and Madara asked, for the first time hesitant, in a low matching tone “Did you doubt it?” “No.” he almost sobbed before adding “But it’s fucking awesome being told so clearly.” Madara rolled the poster and placed it against the bike before roughly hugging him and pressing him against his chest; Hashirama pressed his face against his shoulder, holding onto him and sniffling quietly, and Madara pressed his cheek to his hair before murmuring “I promise I’ll tell you more. Or show you, at least.” Hashirama just nodded and fisted the back of his leather jackets tighter; Madara held him until he stopped crying and sniffling not saying a word but rubbing his back and occasionally kissing his hair.

When he finally calmed down they just held each other, Hashirama moving to rest his chin on Madara’s shoulder and easing the pressure on his back, and Madara slowly running his hands along his sides; Hashirama sighed and murmured quietly “Thank you.” and Madara just squeezed his hips gently. He leaned back so that he could see his boyfriend’s face and softly pressed the pad of his fingers over his eyebrows and nose trying to erase the lines of worry that were still there; he rested his forehead against the other’s bringing his arms around his neck and closed his eyes before saying “Yes, by the way. Even if you didn’t exactly ask.” Madara huffed and leaned up to place a kiss at the corner of his lips before asking “We’re ok, right?” Hashirama smiled and nodded answering “Yeah. We’re ok.”

-

Hashirama flopped down on his bed, right beside Rashomon, and started running his hand along his warm and fluff body, staring at the wall he just finished decorating: most of the pictures Madara had taken had joined the already big collection of photos on his wall, creating an impressive collage of moments and memories; the others had been placed in a box now resting in a corner of the top shelf of his closet. His dog huffed, placing his head on his thigh, and Hashirama smiled down at him, scratching between his ears, saying “Looks good, right? You’re in some too, Rash.”

He glanced once more at the wall before picking up his phone to look at the most recent selfie: a picture of himself and Madara taken that afternoon with them leaning against the bike and in the background the beautiful view of the wood from the terracing; Madara was smiling with his head turned to look at him and not the camera while Hashirama was sticking his tongue out, eyes crossed and still a bit red and puffy from crying. Hashirama smiled rubbing his thumb over the picture before setting it as his lock screen; Rashomon licked his elbow and Hashirama took a picture of his puppy eyes before standing and heading for the bathroom for his nightly routine.

He came back, crawled into bed and turned to his side to face the wall, not done looking at it yet, and burying his face in Rashomon’s neck. His phone rang with an incoming text and Hashirama frowned before fishing it from under the pillow. He buried what was probably the brightest smile he’d ever made in his dog’s fur and cuddled a little closer, a sun lighting up in his chest and warming him from inside out. Madara had promised and was keeping his words.

**[FUTURE HUSBAND 11:38 PM]**

**see u tomorrow**

**[FUTURE HUSBAND 11:39 PM]**

**< 3**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr!  
> Don’t be shy and come say hi!
> 
> I’m my own beta, sorry for all the mistakes! 
> 
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
